Tenchi no Uzu
by Thoughtgutter
Summary: A young Uzumaki placed on a new team. A totally new future awaits the blond as the forgotten Uzumaki clan is shown again. AU, ooc, Some OCs. no pairings thus far. R&R. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**_Tenchi no Uzu_**

_Chapter One: The Teams_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately for me.

Talking—"Yo"  
Thinking—'Yo'  
Flashback sequence/emphisis—_Yo_

* * *

The wind blew through the many trees that surrounded Konohagakure no sato. The ominous howl that resulted brought chills down the spines of many a villager. Yet, one boy didn't seem to notice. His sunny golden locks merely rustled with the breeze. He smiled a little when it touched his tanned skin. His blue eyes sparkled intensely- and the small smile grew into a full-blown grin.

If one were to take a closer look at the blond they would notice a peculiar thing, he had three line marks down each cheek. Coincidently, it was these same marks that made the boy identifiable as who he was: Uzumaki Naruto.

The boy wore a black tee shirt, with a loose, simple, unbuttoned, orange jacket over it, faded dark-gray shorts (which had several pockets in them) adorned his legs, and boosted wooden sandals on his feet. On his belt were the usual nin-pouches, and a kunai holster was taped to each leg. From one of his pockets a few senbon poked out. On his forehead, displayed with pride, was his Konoha haite-ite.

Now, with all the proper paperwork filed, he was headed to Konoha's ninja academy, to find out which team he was on. 'I hope I'm with Sakura-chan' he thought silently, suddenly becoming googly-eyed.

He calmly walked down the village streets, completely ignoring the glares sent in his direction. He didn't care anymore; he now knew why they hated him. As far as he was concerned, they were all idiots. And one day, he would lead these idiots. He had taken a pledge; to protect Konoha to his end. He would do just that.

He frowned a little; his musings had brought him to the subject of Mizuki. The man who had revealed Konoha's best kept secret just a few days prior. The man he had killed to protect Iruka-sensei.

He glanced at his hands. It wasn't his first kill, but it was his second. It wasn't any easier then when he had killed _that man_.

He shook his head. It was best to keep away from that subject. Too many unwanted memories would surface.

Glancing at his surroundings, he found himself in front of the academy. He racked his brain for half a second before remembering his purpose with a dumb grin.

He entered the school and walked the corridors to his class. Taking a deep breath, he grasped the door and slid it open.

Immediately he was hit by the familiar sound of excited chattering.

He was about to take a step forward, when suddenly the door flew open, and two girls trampled him.

"HA! I win, Ino-PIG!" a pink-haired, red dress clad, girl screeched.

"Nuh-uh, Forehead girl! I clearly made it in first!"

"No, I did!"

"Shikamaru! Who was in first?"

"It was a tie…troublesome…"

"I don't believe you! We need a second opinion!"

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Definitely a tie…" a voice wheezed…below them?

Looking down, both of them noticed that they were standing on top of our favourite blond. However, instead of taking responsibility and apologizing, they screamed "HENTAI!" and proceeded to stomp him into unconsciousness.

"Why is he even here anyways?" a random student asked. "Didn't he fail?"

Another student nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But he has a haite-ite…"

"I bet he stole it!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah!" the class agreed. Well, everyone besides Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, hinata, and Shino; but we all know their reasons.

Just as the class was about to lynch the unconscious Naruto, Iruka entered. Upon seeing the crowd, he blinked, and noticed the abused Naruto on the ground. Easily putting two and two together, the teacher sighed. "He didn't steal it."

The class blinked, before making dejected "awww"ing noises, and sitting back down.

After waking Naruto up, Iruka cleared his throat. "Okay class, it's time to announce the teams," he observed how everyone quieted immediately with a smirk. "Alrighty, I'll announce the teams, then it's lunch. After lunch meet back here and your new senseis will pick you up." The class nodded in understanding. "Teams one to six, and team nine, are unimportant, and suck. Team seven: Uchiha Sasuke…"

Said Uchiha raised his eyes in interest.

"Hanuro Sakura"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched almost unnoticeably, while Sakura jumped for joy.

"…And…"

A drum roll appeared in the background.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

Two screeches were heard, as well as a thud. Ino shrieked with joy, Sakura with rage, and Sasuke hit his head on the table.

Iruka went on, unconcerned. "Team eight: Inuzuka Kiba, Abarame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata."

The team nodded, though Hinata looked depressed.

"And finally, team ten: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

AN: My newest story! I probably have some grammatical/spelling errors in there. Please point them out if you see them.

Feel free to flame or give good will. Don't forget that I love reviews, and that the lack of reviews on my last story is why I haven't posted a second chapter. Any pairings you'd like to see? 'Cause I'm lost in that department...send me ideas! R&R.

The currently betaless betaboi, OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:  
Some trivial facts revealed.

* * *

Naruto blinked, and looked at his two other teammates. They too, it seemed, were surprised and a little confused with the pairing. Instead of voicing his thoughts, the boy stayed silent, and waited to see what comment his 'teammates' would make.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, though one could see that his mind was working at one thousand miles a minute. "Shouldn't Ino be paired up with Chouji and I? After all our parents were on the same team, and we know how our techniques work…"

Iruka looked at the lazy genin and blinked. Then he turned to Naruto, who appeared to have fallen asleep, and then to Chouji, who continued munching away on his chips. Sighing he made a move to explain, before thinking better of it, and clamping his mouth shut.

The three genin glanced at the sudden movement suspiciously, but made no further objection.

Seeing the lack of caring from the three, Iruka decided to end the class quick.

"Alright class, lunch begins now. Be sure to be here in half an hour, when your jounin senseis will pick you up."

The class nodded.

A sigh of troublesome sounded from Shikamaru as he put his head down to think. Chouji looked at his friend, and pulled out a portable Korean barbeque, then started frying meat. Naruto…

At some point Naruto had disappeared completely. This troubled his pineapple-headed teammate, who hadn't seen him leave. He sighed, and his laziness took over as he pulled out a sandwich and munched on it slowly.

* * *

Naruto himself was busy trying to lure Sasuke into one last prank. It would be his grand finale before his genin duties began.

An evil smirk adorned his faced, and he chuckle manically to himself under his breathe. It was perfect. The best way to show off the difference in level between him and the teme-no-chicken ass.

He heard footsteps slowly approaching and backed away. Giggling the entire way.

* * *

Whatever Sasuke had expected when he opened his door, it wasn't this. He had been having a nice fangirl free lunch, when he opened his door. After that it had gone downhill. The first and last thing he had seen was a series of smoke bombs shooting at him. They had impaired his vision. Then something hard, and metal, had hit his head, he had been knocked unconscious. When he awoke, he had immediately looked at the clock, and found he only had seven minutes to get to class, lest he be late for his jounin sensei.

Unfortunately, he didn't look at himself, as he rushed off to the academy. It had taken him a while to notice he was heavier. And when he investigated, he found that his back was covered in glue and feathers.

He swore. It was too late to turn back now.

Who ever had done this, was dead.

* * *

For Shikamaru, the lunch hour had been satisfying. He had eaten, and talked to Chouji, and slept. For a while he had pondered the location of his other teammate, but hadn't asked when the boy reentered the room fifteen minutes into the lunch hour, an insane grin adorning his face. And in all honesty, he didn't care.

But when Sasuke entered the room again, with a mere minute to go, he understood. And something became clear to him.

Whatever had happened, Naruto had been responsible. Whatever happened to Sasuke, he hadn't been aware until the way over. Which meant that he had been out, cold. Such a thought brought new light to Naruto's skill. To do that to the 'top' rookie, spoke volumes.

He glanced at Naruto. Who hadn't broken out into laughter at the sight of Sasuke. Talk about professionalism. This must have been to prove a point, then.

"Troublesome…."

Naruto sent him a warning glare. He sighed and laid his head down, looking briefly at Sasuke and the gaggle of fangirls who were fussing over his current…state.

Luckily, they were saved from Naruto's explosion of laughter by their jounin sensei.

He was a gruff looking man, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Other than that, he wore the average jounin gear, besides a white…thing…with the fire logo on it. He looked at Chouji, who had glanced at the man briefly before going back to eating chips. Then to Naruto, who's eyes were glued to the…thing…that was on the mans side.

He wondered, briefly, if Naruto was more skilled than he let on. That thought was accompanied by scenes of various pranks that had been done on the village by the blond. Obviously he was hiding something.

"Team ten!" the jounin called. "follow me."

The tree of them got up and walked out.

Immediately after exiting the academy, Naruto burst out into full-blown laughter.

"Did you see his face?" the boy asked. "He was pissed!" That was all that he managed to say before he burst out into another laughing frenzy.

"Who's face?" the jounin asked.

"Oh, just Sasuke's" Chouji answered. "He turned him into half a chicken."

The jounin looked at Naruto for a split second. Before smiling a little.

"That so? Well then…we stop here."

And so they did. It was a small wooded area, complete with a lake, and a large hill in the middle.

"This is training ground twenty-five. From now on we will be training here," their sensei explained. "Now then, down to business. First, introductions: likes, dislike, hobbies, dreams. Whatever you feel like sharing."

"Umm…who should go first?" Naruto asked.

"How about you?"

The blond looked taken aback for a second, before smiling and nodding. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, orange, and my precious people. I dislike the three minute wait for ramen to cook, Orochimaru, and people who look down on others; especially those who look down on the minor clans..." he trailed off, as though thinking. "Hobbies? I guess pranking, training, and eating ramen. Dreams? I'm going to be Hokage someday!"

He smiled gloriously at the last remark.

The smoker nodded, and pointed to Chouji.

"Akimichi Chouji. I like Shikamaru, food, and my family jutsu. I dislike those who call me fat, and hurt my friends. I eat, train, and hang out with Shikamaru. I wish to be a good clan leader."

It was simple, but got the point across.

Shikamaru sighed for a second, before talking. "Nara Shikamaru. Cloud watching, shougi, go, Chouji. Troublesome things. Cloud watching, shougi, go, Chouji. To be an average shinobi, with an average family, and then to retire young."

Naruto blinked. Before glancing questioningly at their sensei.

"Name's Asuma. I like my village, and all those would reside within it, as well as smoking. I hate those who wish to hurt my village. Hobbies…smoking. Dreams…meh," he took a long drag from his cigarette, before glancing at them all. "Now then, second on the agenda. Your next test…"

* * *

To say Naruto had been pissed was an understatement. He had diligently worked to become a genin, and when he had; he found out he wasn't one yet. It was as though the kami himself had something against him.

So here he found himself, sitting in a small clearing, and planning with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"What do you think, Naruto?"

The blond blinked at his lazy teammate. "Huh?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"The plan."

"Needs work."

The pineapple headed boy blinked at the blond. "How so?"

An impossibly ponderous looked flashed through Naruto's eyes as he scrunched up his nose in concentration. "To many holes, it's good groundwork but…it doesn't leave much room for sudden change."

Shikamaru glanced at Chouji, who shrugged and sighed. "That's why we have the back up plan. Freeze, and clobber. You dazed off during that part."

The whiskered boy looked blankly at the pineapple-headed-cloud-watcher. "Doesn't that leave too many variables? We don't know his skills, or even his specialties. The only thing we know is that…he's a member of the daiymo's twelve protectors."

Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock. "How do you know that?"

"The bandana he wears, with the fire emblem, it's the mark of the twelve."

"Troublesome."

Chouji looked between the two and shrugged to himself. Best go along with their plans.

"Alright. I'll set up traps here, here, and here. We'll go with your original plan Shikamaru. If anything unforeseen comes up..." Naruto said, pointing to various places on the makeshift map. "Improvise."

"Troublesome."

"Right."

The two other members of the team looked approvingly at the positions on the map. Already cheering the team placement slightly.

* * *

Whatever Asuma thought would happen, it wasn't this. He had walked into three small-scale traps already, and he knew that something was up. The training ground was quiet, too quiet.

Something on the ground caught his eye, and he looked down. Upon seeing the makeshift map on the ground, displaying all the teams positions, he sighed sadly. He'd had hope for this team.

The plan appeared to be quite ingenious, but a shinobi who doesn't clean up is a dead shinobi.

Taking a drag from his cigarette he muttered: "Well, time to teach."

* * *

Omg! Betaboi here,  
So...I finally updated...finally...

didja like it, didja? R&R

* * *


End file.
